ThorWhere I Belong
by x3outsiders4x
Summary: Thor is back in New York, Jane see's him on the television and decides to go to him. Loki has some wicked things planned for Jane which means certian people will have to go into hiding. Set during the Avengers. Their will eventually be some Darcy and Fandral love and possibly Sif and Captian America. Warning contains Thor and Avengers Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jane, I love you"

"I love you too Thor" I said as he picked me up and kissed me passionately. I was wrapped in his cape the way I liked to be. I closed my eyes and soaked in the moment, but when opened them I wasn't in Thor's arms any more. We were far apart and he kept yelling my name as the ground started to shake.

"Jane!" He said

"Thor!"

"Jane!" I was being shaken awake and now I realized it was all a dream. I wasn't actually with him like I thought I was. Ugh, I really do not want to wake up.

"Jane wake up!" said my assistant Darcy.

"I'm awake" I said as I rolled over to face her. I looked at the clock and it said it was 8am, thats just way to early for her to be waking me up she is so going to get it.

"You were dreaming about Thor again weren't you?" she questioned.

" Yea I was until you interrupted, we were having a great time together and then your voice separated us just like that rotten Loki did." I said with a hint of sadness. When I found out that it was all Loki's fault that I could not be with Thor, I wanted to beat the crap out of him. If I ever get my hands on him he will wish he never made Thor break the rainbow bridge.

I guess I had a broken hearted look on my face because Darcy started to feel bad. "Jane you really miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yea" I sighed, "I do a lot. As weird as it sounds I think I kind of fell in love with him." Darcy giggled and I frowned because she was supposed to be taking this seriously. "Darcy do not laugh at me I can't help the way I feel!"

"Its not that I think it's funny that you love him, I think it's funny that you thought I didn't realize that you are in love with him." said Darcy in her own confusing way.

"How did you know?"

"The way you looked at him when he was here. And I think he loves you too because he would give you a very similar look." For some reason when Darcy said this it got me mad. I don't know why exactly but I'm guessing it's because it kind of got my hopes up.

It has been about a year since Thor came to Earth and changed my life. I never thought I could be in love because of the way I was raised with all of my parents baggage. But now this Godly man name Thor falls to Earth and we kiss and I can not stop thinking about him. I still can't rap my head around the idea of falling for a man, I only knew for a week. Darcy pulled me out of my thoughts, "Hey I almost forgot why I came to wake you up so early!"

Darcy pulled me out of bed and dragged me into the lab where we keep the tv. She put on the television and I was shocked at what I saw. Almost every channel had Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Hulk, and Thor plastered all over breaking news. Thor! Thor was on Earth unharmed and looking so good. The news caster was telling the audience about how there was a new threat to the world. They were also saying that Thor's brother Loki, who Thor briefly talked about, was behind all of the destruction and mayhem that was going on.

"Darcy we are going to New York!" I was suddenly giddy about the idea of seeing him again but I am also scared.

"Um...Jane how are we going to get their?" said Darcy.

"We are going to stow away on one of the S.H.E.I.L.D planes. There are going to be a lot of agents leaving for New York especially Agent Coulson.

"Sounds Like a plan lets start packing" said Darcy.

"Okay but it has to be light Darcy, one backpack per person." I gave her a stern look because she loves to over pack. We both packed with in an hour and then we made our way to the planes. When no one was looking we snuck into the plane that would be carrying Agent Phil Coulson. There is a small ditch under the seats we settled there and no one could see us. "The plane is set for take off in 20 minuets so all we have to do now is sit tight and make sure no one sees us other wise I will never get to see Thor." I whispered to Darcy. Then I told her to shut her cell phone off so she would save the battery and so it didn't ring and blow our cover.

Twenty minuets had passed and the plane started to take off. I am not sure how long it takes to get to New York but I know it will be a while. I told Darcy to take a nap and before I knew it I was out cold too.

XXXXX

They had taken the bait those stupid humans. Of course they would he was the one who had put Thor on every channel knowing that Thor's precious Jane could not resist seeing him. "Oh how I cannot wait to see the look on my brother's face when I kill his beloved right in front of him." said Loki as he laughed to him self. After I kill that stupid human, then with the tesseract I will go and finish what I started in Asgard. Everyone will pay especially Thor.

XXXXXX

The plane shook as it landed which startled me and I woke up. I shook Darcy and she woke up too. She must have forgotten where we were because she was about to speak until I stopped her. I made a landing motion with my hands and she understood. We waited till everyone was off the plane and then we got off. As we were getting off Coulson walked back onto the plane. He didn't look surprised to see us. "Phil please don't tell anyone" I said and he shook his head and started to rub the bridge of his nose.

"What are you two doing here? You know what don't answer I already know why. I am going to pretend like I didn't see you two. Here take these keys and drive to the nearest hotel I will call to check on you guys later and you better answer." I was shocked. Phil is a great guy he has always been nice to me and now he even got us a car I am going to make this up to him in some way shape or form.

"Um... Phil one question you don't know where he is staying do you?" I figured it was worth a shot.

"They are all staying at Stark Tower, but you didn't hear it from me. I can't get you in their but you have worked with Tony maybe you can give him a call and he can help you out. They should all be back in their rooms by 6pm, its five now they should be headed to Stark Tower. Tony is a sucker for love now that he is with Ms. Potts. You guys have balls sneaking here and frankly I think Thor could use a familiar face right now. Just whatever you do, do not get caught by Fury." With that he waved good bye and left the plane.

We snuck off the plane and headed to the car. I clicked the unlock button on the keys and a black Honda Civic with tinted windows lit up. We got in and headed towards Stark Tower. Once we got their I parked a block away so no one would see us. It just hit six when we parked. I called Tony and he answered. "Hello Ms. Foster." Tony said. "I'm on my way to get you then I will get you guys in without being seen."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Coulson gave me a heads up."

"Oh." I was shocked that was more then generous.

"I see you guys now." and with that he hung up. I didn't expect him to land in front of us with his Iron Man suit on. He scooped us both up and brought us to Stark Towers. Tony had a room set up for us. It happened to be right next to Thor"s room and we had a conjoining door so that I didn't have to go into the hallway and get caught by a S.H.E.I.L.D agent.

The room was really nice it had two beds and a bathroom. It also came with a television, microwave, Wii, and a mini fridge stocked with goodies.

"I hope this room is good enough for you guys. The big God is already in his room. He is probably sulking about not being able to see you. You are all he has been talking about. See you ladies later." and he left. I went into the bathroom and changed so I could look nice for Thor. When I was done I walked over to the door. I was about to open it but I paused because I was nervous.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. As soon as he heard the door close, his eyes shot open and he grabbed his hammer. I threw my hands up in surrender to show that I wasn't an enemy.

"Thor" I said quietly. Then he realized who I was. He walked towards me and placed his big warm hand on my cheek.

"Jane..." he said as he put Mjolnir, his hammer, down. He pulled me into his arms and picked me up. I was so happy to be in his arms I knew that this is where I belonged. With him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took so long it isn't as long as I wanted to make it but I wanted to get it out so you guys have something to read. Oh and I'm sorry if the way that the asgardians talk is weird but I tried my best._

Chapter 2

"Allfather you summoned us" I said as me and the warriors three stood in front of the King of Asgard.

"Aye Sif I did. Loki is up to no good again..."

"Pardon me for interrupting my King but I thought Loki was to be dead?" Fandral questioned. He took the words right out of my mouth, as I was going to ask the same question.

"We thought him to be, but he has eluded our sight. He has fallen to Midgard where he has become a terrible threat to the mortals. As I am sure the four of you are aware I sent Thor down to Midgard to help the warrior team the Avengers stop Loki from harming others. Recently I have been able to see into the mind of Loki and his plans for Thor and Thor's beloved mortal Jane are not pleasant ones." Odin paused to catch his breath. He as been getting weary lately.

"What does he have planned?" asked Hogun

"He plans to destroy Thor by bringing and slow and painful death to Jane while he forces my son to watch." I cringed when Odin said this Thor is deeply in love his mortal Jane and if he had to sit through something like that it would kill him. "I need you four to go to Midgard, assist Thor and his Lady. Make sure neither of them are harmed."

At the same time we all said, "Yes, Allfather." and with that he used what little power he had to send us to Midgard.

XXXXX

"Jane you are crying, why?" asked Thor. I didn't even realize that I was crying until he pointed it out. To be honest I have no clue why, I guess I am just so overwhelmed with emotions right now. I am thrilled to see Thor again but I am also scared what if he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I have for him. He felt me tense up from my thoughts and pulled me closer to him. We were sitting on the couch in the corner of his room, I was leaning against him and he had his arm around me. "Jane are you okay?" he asked again.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just having a little emotion over load." he had a confused look on his face. I could tell he didn't understand what I meant so I kept talking. "Thor can I ask you a question?"

"Of course ask away." he said with confidence.

"Where do we stand, because before you left we had this amazing kiss and..." I regretted saying these words but they need to be said otherwise I will never know where our relationship is going. "And I developed these feelings for you and I want to know if I feel them back. Or if I am just being a fool thinking that gorgeous thunder God like you could like a weak human like me..." He kissed me so passionately. He had one hand on my cheek and the other was holding my waist. It was the best kiss I have ever had.

He was the one to break the kiss. We were both out of breath, it is kind of funny seeing Thor the God of Thunder breathless. "Jane you can put all of those silly fears away because I love you and I have loved you since I left from Midgard." I was shocked and so happy that he said the words that I have wanted to hear from him for so long. I nearly jumped on him I kissed him fiercely it was like my lips were on fire my hands were trailing up and down his chest, under his shirt.

"I love you too" I said as I broke the kiss. I got up off the couch and led him to the bed. My stomach growled so we called room service. I hid when the food got to the room because no one can know that I am here. I briefly thought of Darcy but then figured she would understand for leaving her alone so long. After we ate I went back to my room to get pajamas.

"So tell me the details." Darcy said she was obviously waiting for me to come back to the room so I could spill.

"I'll tell you tomorrow I have to change and get back to Thor." I winked at her. Then I grabbed my pajamas and left. I picked to bring the sexiest thing I had, I brought a red lace night gown that stops right before my knees. I love this night gown because it is the color of Thor's cape. When I walked back into the room Thor took one look at me and his eyes bugged out of his head. The look on his face made me so happy. I crawled back into bed with him and he put his arms around me, we stayed like this until we fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to Thor nibbling on my neck. "Mmm that feels good" I said with a smile while shifting to face him in his arms. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him innocently. The kiss quickly turned from innocence to aggressive passion. He shifted so that he was on top of me. He kissed me while his hands lightly trailed my breast line. Thor was about to pull my night gown off when all of a sudden four familiar Asgardians appeared in the middle of the room. I quickly grabbed for the sheets to cover myself. Thor quickly got up and hugged all of his friends.

"Looks like we interrupted something, shall we come back later?" asked Sif while looking away. I could feel my face turn a bright red color. Thor was so happy that his friends were here, but they could not have come at a worse time.

"No its fine I am just going to get dressed." I said as I walked back into the room that Darcy was staying in. She was still sleeping so I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and razor and tiptoed to the bathroom. I decided to take a bath since I figured Thor would want to catch up with his friends for a little bit. I laid out my nerd Domo shirt and my black jean shorts with a pair of black old navy flip flops for when I got out. I put on the water and got in. The heat felt so good it was as if I was instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes and started to replay yesterday in my head.

XXXXX

"Thor we bring urgent news" said Fandral. My mind is else where. I have always had strong feelings for Thor and to see him with Lady Jane brings jealousy to my heart. Unfortunately he is very much in love with her and will always love her, I can see it in the way he looks at her. Learning to move on is going to be hard but it is what's best for all. For the longest time I only pictured being with Thor. I figured that sooner or later he would come around and we would get married and eventually have children. I only ever saw me becoming queen and him becoming king and us grow to be elders together.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"It is Loki he is alive and possesses a great threat to Lady Jane and the human race." I said.

XXXXX

"Damn" stupid warriors ruined my original plans. Looks like I am just going to have to take Jane earlier than I thought. I manifested my self into the washroom where she was taking her bath. She is nude and has her eyes closed. She has not sensed my presence yet. I shut the running water off and it startled Jane, she was about to scream until I put a silence spell over her. "Now listen to me Jane, Imo so sorry you have to be caught in this but you are the only thing that Thor truly loves, so if I hurt you I will crush him. You are going to come with me." I picked her up and she tried to free herself violently.

"Thor help, Thor!" she screamed. I decided to let Thor hear his precious love being taken. This way he will feel the pain of being ripped away from love. And with that I disappeared back to my hiding spot with the nude screaming Jane.

XXXXXX

"He is alive? What does he want with Jane she has done nothing to him?" I will not let my brothers petty hatred for me hurt my beautiful Jane. While I am thrilled that my friends are here, I see now that they are here to help protect Jane and the humans. All of a sudden I hear Jane screaming my name from the other room. I start running and I burst into the other room. I summon Mjolnir and it is in my hand before I know it. I'm looking around franticly until I realize Jane is no where to be found. I look to Darcy who is pounding on the washroom door. I gently push her aside and slam my hammer down on the door, it instantly shatters and I enter the empty washroom. I know that Loki has taken her, I will kill him for this.


End file.
